<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[F4M] Rough interview by RoughSoftie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28169628">[F4M] Rough interview</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoughSoftie/pseuds/RoughSoftie'>RoughSoftie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>gonewildaudio - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Degradation, F/F, F/M, Face-Sitting, Femdom, Office, Office Sex, Rimming, ass kissing, condescending</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:27:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28169628</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoughSoftie/pseuds/RoughSoftie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You're conducting interviews to fill a position at your office. The listener has arrived with an impressive CV, but it turns out they lied about it all. They're nowhere near qualified for the position and they wasted your time. Deciding to get back at them you offer an internship in return for them licking your ass. They agree. You take out your frustrations on them during this practical portion, and end the interview with a promise to be in touch if they get the position.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[F4M] Rough interview</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>[F4M] Rough interview </p><p>Suggested tags: [Fdom] [asskissing] [rimming] [degradation] [condescending] [office] [facesitting] [unqualified] [You'll Do Anything]</p><p>FEEL FREE to alter it however you like! Make it your own! Change the names! It can easily be changed to [M4_] and I give you blanket approval to do so or make any other changes.</p><p>And please remember to let me know if you record it :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[Knock on door]</p><p>Come in!</p><p>[Door open and closes]</p><p>Hi! Please, have a seat. I'm Miss Smith and I'll be conducting your interview today. If you get the job you'll be working directly below me and I like to get a personal feel for applicants.</p><p>Now, I have your resume here and I must say it is quite impressive. There are a couple of things I'm curious about before we get into more job-related questions.</p><p>First, I see here that you're fluent in Spanish, French, Mandarin, and Japanese! That certainly has potential to be useful. Where did you learn them?</p><p>You... "just picked them up"? You didn't study or live abroad or anything like that?</p><p>No? And you're confident you are fluent and could use them in business?</p><p>How do you mean "exaggerated"?</p><p>Yes well, being able to say hello and order beer is hardly fluency. You really can't speak them more than that?</p><p>I don't think you would find much use for cuss words in Spanish working here. I'll just... cross that out. That won't make or break your chances but I must say it's not a great look. And to be honest neither are those slacks you're wearing.</p><p>I'm well aware that applicants sometimes try to spice up their resumes but I don't agree that everybody lies on them. Anyway, let's move on shall we?</p><p>It says on your resume that you have a business management degree from Stanford but there is no copy of your diploma or any other certificate or transcript. Why is that?</p><p>And what, precisely, does it mean to not "technically" have graduated?</p><p>Ah-ha. So how far into the program did you make it before dropping out?</p><p>You applied? That's it? You weren't even accepted?</p><p>*Sigh* Okay. So this entry of "transaction manager for multi-billion dollar company"... I hope that does not mean you were a cashier at McDonalds.</p><p>Wallmart. Right. Well, you've certainly succeeded in wasting my time quite thoroughly so congratulations on that but clearly you're nowhere near qualified.</p><p>You come in here in unwashed, unprofessional clothes, with a paper full of lies, and expect "please" to get you a job? Are you serious?</p><p>*Sigh* Look, I can see that you're desperate. We do have another position open. An internship. Low paid but frankly the only thing you might possibly be qualified for here. Had you applied for *that* it would have been one thing but to get me to even consider you for it now you're gonna have to seriously kiss some ass.</p><p>No no no, I mean literally. If you want a chance at the position I want your mouth on my ass. Now.</p><p>Walk out the door or get on your knees.</p><p>Good boy. I'll just sit on this footstool over here and pull up my skirt.</p><p>Come on, I haven't got all day.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>You can do better than that.</p><p>Come on, biig smooches all over.</p><p>Mmmm, good boy.</p><p>Don't be afraid to lick too.</p><p>*Giggle* That tickles!</p><p>I always get so warm in my office clothes. Bet you can really taste the sweat, huh?</p><p>I think you missed a spot. No not there... or there... that's the one. You need to work on your attention to detail.</p><p> </p><p>Well, that was fun but hardly enough. You stay there while I slip out of these panties... There. Now you can really get to work. Go on. Kiss my asshole.</p><p>Now.</p><p> </p><p>*Laugh* That's a good boy, show me how much you like my ass.</p><p>Come on. More. Really pucker those lips.</p><p>Do you like kissing my asshole?</p><p>*Sigh* You really are stupid. The correct answer is "Yes, thank you Miss Smith".</p><p>That's better. *Mmm* I can only imagine how exciting it must be for you to be allowed to put your worthless lips on my ass. Are you flattered?</p><p>*Laugh* At least you learn quick.</p><p>Get your tongue in there. Thaaat's it.</p><p>Come on! Convince me you deserve above minimum wage. Really make out with my asshole.</p><p>This is the proper place for you, isn't it? With your face buried in your betters ass.</p><p>The only part of you that will ever be inside me... Bet you'll never want to wash the taste of my asshole out of your mouth, huh?</p><p>*Laugh* Good boy. I thought not. And I bet you'll jerk off thinking about it as soon as you can huh?</p><p>Good. I give you permission to masturbate while imagining your tongue was still in my ass, the best place it'll ever be.</p><p>How about a nice long lick aaaall along the crack? Again. Really get in there. That's better.</p><p> </p><p>You can stop. I feel you've had a fair chance to show your skills and interest but I think it's time I show you what I expect. Put your head on the stool. *Sigh* Face UP. I don't care if you're uncomfortable, I expect those who work for me to sacrifice for the job. Speaking of which I'm going to sit on your face now. Keep your tongue out and this time try to show just how much you enjoy having your face between my cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>Woops! You almost got a taste of my pussy there! *Laugh* As if you'd ever deserve that. Mmmm, there we go. I suggest you take a nice, deep breath. </p><p>Oh no, you'll be able to breathe just fine, I just thought you'd enjoy it *laugh*</p><p>Mmm yeah, that's nice.</p><p>Hmm... actually, why should your mouth get all the fun? Why don't I just *moan* grind all over your fucking face?</p><p> </p><p>*Moan* I do like the feel of your nose on my ring...</p><p>Did you just put your tongue back in your mouth? I didn't give you permission to do that.</p><p>[Grunting with effort throughout; you're punishing him by grinding/bouncing] You come in here... with lies... and slacks... and waste my time... and expect a job... and can't even keep your tongue out... what a fucking waste of time... Stop squirming, I'll let you breathe when you know your place.</p><p> </p><p>I think I've gotten just about everything I can out of you. Get up.</p><p>Now, what do we say?</p><p>No. We say "Thank you for letting me lick your asshole and sitting on my face Miss Smith."</p><p>That's better. </p><p>Get yourself cleaned up, you're a mess. You've got spit all over your face. I won't have you walking around like that in my office. </p><p>I'm not wasting napkins on you. Just use your shirt.</p><p>Anyway, I'll be in contact if you get a second interview. That will be all for today, goodbye.</p><p>[Door opens and closes]</p><p>[Crumpling/tearing of paper] Moron.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>